Combat
Combat is a fight in which one or more players attack an NPC. There are certain skills that involve combat; Attack, Strength, Defence, Magic, Ranged, Prayer, and most importantly, Hitpoints, which identify the amount of health the player has. If either one of the combatants reach a health of 0, they will lose, which is a form of death. Your hitpoints, prayer, and energy will restore after a player respawns. Combat skills Attack Main article: Attack '' Attack is one of the most popular combat skills to be trained. It involves the use of wielding weapons to defeat a target. As a player increases his/her attack skill, they will incur less misses. They will also be able to wield higher-level weapons, up to Barrows equipment, being the highest. Strength ''Main article: Strength '' Strength is also another commonly trained skill, which determines the amount of damage a player takes. Strength may be used for certain requirements, like equipment, quests, or the Agility skill. Defence ''Main article: Defence '' Defence is an important skill to most players, which allows them to wear higher-leved armoury as they level up in the Defence skill. While wearing armour, it will prevent them from taking greater amounts of damage while in combat. Magic ''Main article: Magic '' Magic has been used by many users for various ways, including the use of combat, teleportation, or enhancing. This skill requires runes, which can be obtained by forms of economic activities, or by Runecrafting. As you level up in Magic, your spellbook will grant you more powerful spells. It is possible to change your type of spellbook to Ancient mode. Ranged ''Main article: Ranged '' The Ranged skill involves bows and arrows, and its armoury. This skill is good for players who are able to shoot at NPCs from far distance, like Magic. Ranged serves many different bows and arrows, and even the armour, some which will boost your Ranged bonuses. Ranged may also be trained for quests and Agility shortcuts. Prayer ''Main article: Prayer Prayer determines the bones you bury. As you bury more bones, your level increases. Your 'Prayers' tab will also give you more prayers if you meet the requirements. Hitpoints ''Main article: Hitpoints '' The most important skill, which tells the player how much health they have. The hitpoints will increase, giving them more health if they train on a combat skill. Players can fish and eat food to restore health. Combat fighting styles When a player fights an NPC, the player can use the attack style tab. Primary styles Punch Punch mode is the style for the Attack skill. It is an accurate crush. Kick Kick mode is the style for the Strength skill. It is an aggressive crush. Block Block mode is the style for the Defence skill. It is a defensive crush. Magic styles Bash Bash is the style for the Attack skill. It is an accurate crush. Pound Pound is the style for Strength skill. It is an aggressive crush. Focus - Block Focus is the style for the Defence skill. It is a defensive crush. Choose Spell The spellbook on the magic combat interface will show all attackable combat spells, both normal and ancient spells. Runes are required to use the spells. Ranged styles Accurate Accurate is a slow range mode. Rapid Rapid is a fast range mode that will shoot arrows quicker than the accurate mode. Longrange Like the accurate mode, the longrange mode is also slow, but allows the player to shoot farther distance. Combat level ''Main article: Combat level '' Players have a combat level. When leveling up in a combat skill, it can increase the level of their combat as well, the highest being 126. It will also be easier for players to fight against higher-leved NPCs as the levels increase. See also *Armoury *Weapons